


Anyone Who Ever Gave You Confidence, You Owe Them A Lot

by StarFromPhoenix



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast At Tiffany’s (Novella) Inspired, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, My Own Fantasy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-05-21 08:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFromPhoenix/pseuds/StarFromPhoenix
Summary: Armand Hammer is one of New York’s most eligible bachelors who has decided its time to settle down with his on again off again boyfriend of two years. But his trip to Tiffany’s to find the perfect engagement ring leaves him reeling when he finds himself doubting his relationship after just an hour with one of the store’s most charismatic clerks, Timothée Chalamet.





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Poppins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Poppins/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Darlings! I wanted to write a Breakfast At Tiffany’s inspired work for my wonderful friend Mary_Poppins. Although I had seen the movie, I had not read the book but actually found the story of the novella a bit more enjoyable!  
> It’s not _exactly_ the same story as in the book, as the unnamed narrator and Holly don’t end up together and Holly was actually a call girl **but** I did like the vibe of the book and wished to emulate it!  
> I also love writing about our boys!  
> So! Although the setting is technically modern, the movie was set in the 60s and book in the 40s so if I use some references to things that go with those times, I hope it’s not confusing! I do it to emphasize the romanticism of the story and the situations! After all, we’re here for the romance! Enjoy! <3

Armand Hammer was an eligible bachelor. This was a known fact. Tall, rich and handsome, what was there not to like? And those blue eyes... well how could anyone resist? 

Armand, or Armie as those who were lucky enough to call themselves his friend called him, liked to enjoy life. He partied and spent his father’s not so hard earned money. He lavished friends with gifts and was known to take groups of friends with him on his yacht or on his private jet to Europe or Greece or wherever he fancied. 

Armand was indeed a most eligible bachelor. He was open about his bisexuality, which only seemed to add to his charm. He had a lady friend one week and a gentleman caller the next, and of course, all of New York’s high society were just falling over themselves wishing and hoping that one day they would catch Armand’s blue eye and he would smile at them over the rim of his champagne glass and maybe  _they_ would be the ones to make the playboy calm his partying ways and make an ‘honest man’ out of him. 

 

It was a particularly gloomy day and Armand wasn’t down to breakfast as the family sat around the dining room table. 

“Anyone know what time Armand got home?” Lady Dru, as the staff called her, asked. 

“Late,” said Viktor, Armand’s younger brother.  

Lady Dru sighed and looked at her husband, Michael. “He’s 25, you know.”

“I know,” Michael said, not looking up from his newspaper. 

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

Armie came jogging down the stairs at about half past ten. He was starving. The Hammer home was a large, well kept home. Armie had lived in it all his life. He made his way to the kitchen where he smiled at the chef. 

“Morning gorgeous,” he said giving her shoulders a squeeze.  

“You missed breakfast,” the older woman said in a stern voice. She gave him a little smile which showed she wasn’t really angry. 

“Don’t I always?” Armie asked. 

“Yes! And at your age, Armand, it’s quite nonsensical.”

“Good morning, mother!” Armie said with a bright smile. He walked over, leaned in and kissed Lady Dru on the cheek. She sighed. 

“Good morning darling,” she said. She watched as Armie was served his favorite breakfast, eggs Benedict, and he settled on at the kitchen island to eat. “Darling, you are 25,” Lady Dru said. Armie nodded as he ate. “I wish for you to settle down. It’s time, sweetheart.”

Armie nodded again. “Shouldn’t I wait to meet someone I love?” He asked. 

“You’ve been seeing that Justin fellow on and off for a couple of years now.”

Armie looked at her. “I have,” he said. 

“Isn’t he as good as anyone else? He’s incredibly good looking. An actor too, it’ll be a nice touch of glamour to the Hammer name if you two marry. You could have a Hollywood wedding and a New York wedding,” she said smiling brightly. 

Armie nodded as he finished his breakfast. He gulped down his orange juice.  

“Sweetheart you shouldn’t eat so fast, you’ll give yourself indigestion.”

Armie chuckled as he set his glass down. “So you want me to marry an actor?” He asked. 

“Oh I don’t care  _who_ you marry,” Lady Dru said. “As long as it happens soon! Viktor talked to your father this past weekend about how he felt Felicia was the one. Imagine your little brother getting married before you?”

Armie shrugged. “Why would that be so bad?”

Lady Dru rolled her eyes. “What is Justin up to these days?”

“His filming in British Columbia,” Armie answered. 

“Go surprise him! I hear British Columbia is gorgeous this time of year!”

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

_**Nine Months Later** _

 

Armie blinked his eyes open. He sighed as he reached over and felt an empty bed. He sat up, furrowing his brow. There was a note on the pillow beside him:

_Shooting really early today and didn’t want to wake you. See you tonight. I love you - J_

Armie smiled. He had been glad he had listened to his mother months ago. Armie was surprised at how happy he had felt at seeing Justin’s handsome smiling face. He had ended up staying in British Columbia for a whole month before flying back to New York. Justin has flown back about three weeks later and they had been very together, officially, since. Lady Dru was excited, to put it mildly. 

Armie never felt the need to hide himself or shy away from paparazzi, he had grown up in the public eye to an extent and there had been a bit of a tabloid frenzy with the sightings of he and Justin walking around New York, sometimes hand in hand, sometimes with their dogs and then of course, a couple of weeks ago when they had been spotted with matching necklaces...

Armie looked up at the ceiling. Justin seemed to fit... Armie knew his mother liked him..  

Christmas was a month away... maybe it was time for Armie Hammer to settle down. 

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

Timothée checked himself over in the staff room. It had a large mirror where they could all check their attire before walking out onto the sales floor. Tiffany’s had a very strict dress code. They all had to wear white button up shirts with gray, or navy slacks for men and gray or navy A line skirts for women. Men also had to have either a vest or blazer, women dress jackets, and ties were also necessary. 

Timothée tucked a loose curl behind his ear. The employees also had to make sure their hands were well manicured and presentable. They showed off jewelry all day, their hands were constantly looked at. Timothée took off the black and silver Cartier ring he wore on his left index finger and applied some lotion on his hands. He walked out towards to sales floor. 

A chorus of “Morning, Timothée,” came as he made his way out to the large sales floor. Timothée was well liked by everyone at work, he was funny and witty and easy going, not to mention easy on the eyes. He blended in well. He was one of three male employees and he had a very easy time befriending all the women he worked with, regardless their age. 

Timothée looked around. It was a bright sunny morning, merely a few weeks before Christmas and there was already a small group of people waiting for the store to open. When it did, some five minutes later, Timothée was ready to help and sell, sell, sell. Timothée was an amazing sales person. His charm usually won over any customer and in the few months he had been there, he had already made a name for himself. So much so that the manager had asked him to help a couple of VIPs, one at 11 that morning and one at 1 that afternoon. They were coming to look for engagement rings and Timothée had been told to make them spend as much as possible. Timothée loved a challenge. 

Of course, when Timothée had applied for the job, he hadn’t done it with the intention that one day he would be managing a Tiffany’s, he just needed extra money. Broke college student was not a description he wished upon himself and actually, working in a place like this, he met many a men and women who liked what they saw and asked him out for drinks or dinner. Timothée didn’t mind, especially when nice expensive gifts were usually involved. He could normally spot the type and then he made sure to turn the charm on just a little more, give a few extra touches, a tuck a curl behind his ear and a little bite to his bottom lip. It worked all the time. 

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

It was about 11 am when Armand’s driver parked at the back of Tiffany’s. Armie didn’t necessarily feel like TMZ or a random paparazzo snapping pictures of him walking into the jewelry store, he did want to surprise Justin after all. He had called a few days ahead and had the store manager arrange for him to look at some of their things privately.  

Armie got out of his car and entered the store through the back, where someone was waiting for him. Armie took a look at the young man. His cheeks were slightly pink from the cold New York air. He tucked a dark stray curl behind his ear. He gave Armie a gorgeous smile as he closed the door. He rubbed his hands together, as if go warm them up and then stuck a hand out to Armie. 

“Mr. Hammer, good morning. How are you?”

“Please, call me Armie,” Armie said taking the young man’s hand. It was really soft. Armie liked it. He gave it a little squeeze. “Mr. Hammer is my father.”

This made the young made chuckled. He had a lovely smile and his pretty green eyes seemed to sparkle. He finally released the young man’s hand. “We have a room set up for you, if you would please follow me.” The young man turned and Armie followed. “My name is Timothée, by the way, and I’ll be taking care of you today.” 

Armie nodded. “Timothée...” he repeated. Timothée turned and gave him a grin as he nodded. “French?” Armie asked. 

“Yes,” Timothée said. They reached the private showing room and he stood aside and waited for Armie to enter the room first. Timothée took Arnie’s coat and scarf. “May I interest you in coffee or tea or anything else, Armie?” 

Armie liked the way Timothée said his name. “I actually just had breakfast so I’m good, thank you,” Armand answered. 

Timothée nodded. There was a table set up with several velvet boxes. “Please, have a seat,” Timothée said and Armie sat down. He looked at Timothée’s gorgeous hands as he opened up a velvet placemat and then lined up the rectangular boxes. “I understand you’re looking for an engagement ring?” Timothée asked with his cute smile. 

“Yes,” Armie said looking into his green eyes, trying to keep from staring at his lips. 

“What a lucky young woman,” Timothée said with a slight tilt of his head. 

Armie furrowed his brow. “My boyfriend’s name is Justin,” Armie replied. 

“Oh!” Timothée said. His cheeks reddened slightly in the cutest blush Armie had ever seen. Truly. It was adorable. Timothée’s mouth formed an O and Armie took in how pink his lips were. “I am  so  sorry, sir, there must have been a miscommunication along the way, I -“ he stood up. “I apologize.” 

“Hey, it’s ok,” Armie said reaching across and taking hold of Timothée’s soft hand. He had a ring on his index finger. Armie ran his thumb across the back of his palm. He sort of felt he shouldn’t quite do that but... “Really,” Armie replied.  

“You’re too kind,” Timothée said with a small smile. “If you give me just a few minutes, I will come back with a wonderful assortment of our men’s engagement rings.”

Armie looked up at Timothée. He gave a small nod and let go of his hand. “Yes,” he said. 

“Thank you! I will be right back!” Timothée said. He gave Armie an apologetic smile as he stacked up the rectangular velvet boxes. Armie watched as he exited the room. 

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

Timothée rushed out of the private showing room, almost bumping into his manager. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“Armand Hammer is wanting to propose to his  _boyfriend_!” 

“Yes!” His boss said. “Justin bought the matching necklaces here last month.” 

“Then why was I given female engagement rings!”

The manager gasped. She grabbed the boxes and opened them. “Oh no! These are for the client at 1! Who you’re also helping by the way!” She said. 

“No problem! Come on, he can’t be kept waiting!” They rushed off to rectify the mistake. 

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

Armie watched as Timothée left. He whipped out his phone. He began to text his best friend. 

**Tiffany’s guy helping me is HOT AF**

Armie grinned. The reply came soon after. 

_**Uhh... you’re about to propose to Justin you fucking slut!** _

Armie furrowed his brow. 

**I can still look!**  

He watched the three bubbles pop up and a messaged appeared quickly after.  

_**Except you don’t know how to just look Armie! God help us if you decide you want to fuck Tiffany’s Boy!** _

Armie made a face. 

**Why do you call him a boy?**

_**Because the only dudes I see in there are like 19/20 yr olds looking for sugar daddies!**_  

The door opened before Armie could reply and he shoved his phone in his pants pocket. Timothée walked in with some velvet boxes. He was followed by a good looking middle woman who looked to be in her early 40s. 

“Mr. Hammer,” she said. Armie recognized the voice from the phone conversation he had had with her. “I truly apologize for the confusion. This wasn’t Timothée’s fault.” 

“Oh it’s alright,” Armie said glancing at Timothée. “He’s pretty wonderful actually.” He winked at Timothée before he could register he was flirting. 

The store manager gave him a smile. “Then I will leave you two to it then! Happy shopping!” She turned and walked out. 

Timothée’s cheeks had a slight pink blush in them. Armie looked him over. He was young, probably around 19 yes, but Armie was 25, so... Armie furrowed his brow at his thoughts. What was he doing? He watched Timothée’s beautiful hands as he opened velvet case after velvet case. They were soft and pretty yet masculine. That described Timothée perfectly. Soft, soft enough to be called pretty, yet that jaw and those eyes which went from sparkling with charm to sultry were very masculine indeed. 

Armie felt his heart skip a beat as he suddenly wondered what Timothée would feel and sound like underneath him...

“... so gold is most traditional which is why I have these samples,” Timothée said. 

“Yes,” Armie replied. He watched Timothée’s mouth as he talked. It was a pretty mouth and Timothée smiled a lot. And licked his lips a lot. And sorta bit his lower lip a lot. One of his front teeth was just a little crooked. Just a little it was cute. Really cute. 

“... so stainless steel and it’s lighter counterpart, titanium, have become the new white gold. They’re just as elegant and so much more sturdy. This band here has gorgeous flawless radiant cut diamonds...”

“Uh huh,” Armie replied as he again looked at Timothée’s hands. He had pulled up the sleeve on his gray jacket and shirt and his wrist was just visible. He was pale, Armie could see the blue veins under his skin. Bet he marks easy, Armie thought. He looked back up at Timothée. His eyes were downcast. His lashes were long and dark. His had cute freckles on his nose. 

“... of course if your boyfriend prefers to have no stones we have these solid bands.” 

Armie looked down. “Nice,” he said.  

“My personal favorite, is this bevel cut band,” Timothée said with a slight tilt of his head. 

“Is it?” Armie asked with a grin. What was he doing?

“It is,” Timothée said. He took it out of the velvet display and slid it onto his index finger. It fit him perfectly.  

“Looks gorgeous on you,” Armie said without breaking his gaze from Timothée’s eyes. 

“But will it look gorgeous on him?” Timothée asked with a slight raise of his right brow. 

“On who?” Armie asked. 

Timothée grinned and Armie felt himself blush. Jesus Christ! Armie thought. “Your -“

Armie held up his hand. “I’m sorry. I’m a bit out of sorts,” he laughed. 

“Oh, would you like some water or -“

“No, Timothée. Thank you.”

Timothée nodded. He went to remove the band off his finger and Armie reached over and stopped him. His heart was racing. What was he doing?  _What was he doing_?

“I want to purchase it,” Armie said.  

“Good choice, sir,” Timothée said smiling at him. 

“Call me Armie,” Armie repeated. 

“Good choice Armie. Now what size -“

“That one. That size,” Armie said. 

“Ok!” Timothée grinned. “Let me package it up for you and I’ll be right back.”

Armie took out his American Express and handed it to Timothée. In less than 5 minutes, he was back. Armie stood up, heart pounding. He took his credit card from Timothée but ignored the little aqua bag Timothée was dangling in front of him. 

“What time are you off?” Armie asked. 

Timothée blinked. “3:30,” he replied. 

“You have my number in your system,” Armie said. 

“Yes but...”

“But?” Armie asked, searching Timothée’s face. Armand Hammer never got rejected and it wasn’t about to happen now in a private showroom at Tiffany’s.

“We’re not allowed to look up clients’s information.” Timothée’s eyes were slightly wide, innocent looking. Armie swallowed. 

“Give me your phone,” Armie said. 

Timothée reached for his phone in his pocket, unlocked it and handed it to Armie. Armie typed his number in and texted himself. Timothée watched him. Armie noticed how he slowly rolled his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked right into Timothée’s eyes. 

“The ring is yours. I’ll text you at 5:30 so you can give me your address. I’m taking you to dinner.”

“Thank you,” Timothée said slightly breathless. He looked up at Armie. 

Armie got his coat and scarf and looked back at Timothée before exiting the room. “See you later.” 

“See you later,” Timothée replied and Armie walked out before he thought too much over what he had just done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all darlings for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated!
> 
> I’m on tumblr!
> 
> [StarFromPhoenix](https://starfromphoenix.tumblr.com) 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I want to thank everyone for the incredibly warm embracing of this little fic! I’m having SO much fun writing it! The title of the fic is a quote from the book, by the way! And now, on to the story... enjoy!_

At 3:30 Timothée clocked out and made his way home. He didn’t live far from the store, just a quick train ride, on the top floor of a nice brownstone. It was a nice two bedroom which he shared with his best friend, Saiorse. They had been lucky, her aunt owned the apartment and she was renting it to them for a third of the price what the apartments around them were going for. 

After Armie had left, Timothée had tucked the small Tiffany’s bag into his jacket pocket and had put all the rings he had brought to show Armie away. He had then rushed to the staff room, which was empty, thank God, and had put the little aqua bag in his black leather backpack. 

On his way back to the sales floor he had bumped into his Manager. “I saw Mr. Hammer bought a ring!” She said happily. 

“Yes! But it was like a random purchase! He may still come back for an engagement ring.” 

“Oh,” she said furrowing her brow. “Was our selection not to his liking?”

“It was! I think he couldn’t quite make up his mind on which he liked best!” Timothée said smoothly. This appeased his boss and she nodded and walked off. 

Timothée was glad it was so busy at work and for the other one on one he had later that day. That customer purchased an engagement ring and Timothée ordered it in the size needed.

Timothée sighed on the subway ride home. He was actually becoming quite used to what had happened earlier. He had gone out for drinks with about five customers, although he had been asked out by many more than that. He tried to play it smart. He tried to gauge them as best he could and he had been pretty good at it. Not all that asked him out were single and he wasn’t judging them by that, although it made up his mind on whether he would sleep with them or not. Timothée would never be a home wrecker. 

He still received gifts from some married ‘admirers’ as Saiorse called them. He never said no to those, why would he? He was clear on the fact that he would never be a side piece. Timothée had also enjoyed the company of a couple of admirers he had brought home a few times. He didn’t want a boyfriend or girlfriend though, and he was fine with the casual sex, not to mention the gifts he received that accompanied it.

Armie though... Timothée got up and exited the subway. Armie had given him butterflies. Armie had made him blush. Armie was the type of guy Timothée would have been tripping over himself trying to talk to if he had seen him at a club or party or... the mall, Starbucks, Barnes & Nobles, whatever. Had Timothée seen Armie anywhere else but at work... if he had met him doing anything else but buying an engagement ring, of all things, he would have somehow found a way to talk to him. He would have had to! Armie was... Timothée had no words.  

He jogged up the stairs to the front door of his building and unlocked it, letting himself in. He jogged up two more flights of steps to the top floor. He could hear the faint music playing before he even opened the door. Seemed Saiorse was listening to lively jazz music. He smiled as he pictured her dancing in the kitchen while she cooked. Saiorse was an amazing cook. Timothée told her she had found the way to his heart through his stomach. 

He opened the door and hung up his backpack and leather jacket and took off his shoes. He smiled as he smelled the delicious smell of banana bread. He slid his hands into his pockets. The kitchen was a little ways down the entrance hallways to the left. 

“Hey,” Timothée said walking into the kitchen.

“Hi, love,” Saiorse answered. She had the cutest Irish accent. Tim loved it. She did a quick double take. “Oh? That kind of day was it?” Timothée shrugged. “Well come on, I’ll make us some hot chocolate and you can tell me all about it.” And so he did and half an hour later Tim and Saiorse were sitting at their little round table in the kitchen. “Well your rule was to never get involved with anyone in a relationship,” she said simply. 

Timothée nodded. “Right. So unless he breaks up with his boyfriend...” 

“Huh!” Saiorse said letting out a huff of air as she crossed her arms on the dining table. “And since when did you start wishing couples to break up?! I’ve seen pictures of that Armand Hammer,” she said rolling her eyes and saying his name in a very clear American accent. “I mean, yeah, he’s hot but...” 

“But what?” Timothée said furrowing his brow. He could feel his face warming slightly. 

Saiorse stared at him as if he had two heads. “Timothée! You just met the man! How could you be so head over heels already?!”

“I’m not!” He said standing up and taking both their mugs and their plates which had banana bread crumbs. It was 4:30 now and he had to shower and pick out an outfit. Armie was supposed to call in an hour. 

“Wait! Are you  _seriously_ going on a date with a man with a boyfriend?!” 

“Ok, first of all, don’t judge me because I don’t judge you and we’re not about that life!” Saiorse rolled her eyes. “Second of all, this isn’t a  _date_. All I know is Armie is gonna call me at 5:30. We’re gonna have dinner. Talk. And eat. Then talk more. That’ll be it.” 

Saiorse stared at Timothée with narrowed eyes. “Yeah. You’re so full of shit! You’re already lusting after him! Tart!”

“I take offense to that! That hurts my heart!” Timothée said leaning back against the sink.  

“Oh shut up you!” Saiorse said rolling her eyes. She sighed. “Need help picking out an outfit then?”

“Yes, please,” Timothée said with his perfect smile.

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

“I say go with the dark green turtleneck because it brings out the green in your eyes, but what do I know!” Saiorse said rolling her eyes and putting her strawberry blond hair up in a messy bun. 

Timothée rolled his own eyes back at her. “But what if he takes me somewhere with mood lighting and it’s already half dark and there I am with a dark green turtleneck! I’m gonna blend into the damn seat!”

“Oh please!” Saiorse said plopping down on Timothée’s bed. “First of all you don’t even know where he’s taking you! He could just take you down to the Starbuck’s down the street which is  _perfectly_ lit thank you very much.”

“He is not!” Timothée said eyeing his knit tops. “A man who just bought a $1,500 ring isn’t taking me to Starbucks.”

“What’s he gonna get for $1,500?” Saiorse asked propping herself up on her elbows and wiggling her eyebrows at Timothée.

“Nothing! He’s got a boyfriend who, as far as I’m concerned, is getting proposed to probably on Christmas.”

Saiorse eyed Timothée as he pulled on a bright orange-red knit top. It looked lovely on him. He turned and looked at her expectantly. “You look great darling!”

“Thank you love,” he said. His phone chimed and he quickly took it out of his pocket. “Alright. He’ll be here at 6:30!”

Saiorse looked at watch and then looked at Timothée. “So what exactly are you hoping will happen between the most eligible bachelor in New York and you, Timothée Chalamet?” She asked. 

Timothée gave her a little half smile as he slid his phone back into the pocket of his slim fit black pants. He shrugged. “Whatever fate has in store,” he said winking at Saiorse. 

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

It’s not that Armie wanted to cheat on Justin. No... Justin was great! He was wonderful actually. Sweet and loving and... 

Armie sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He was in the library of his home. He had gone in there to read and pass the time and  _not think_ , but it wasn’t really going that way. He laid back on the upholstered couch. He had been thinking. A lot. Too much really. Thinking about Timothée. 

Timothée. Timothée...

Armand knew absolutely nothing about the young man. He was charming and so incredibly good looking. He had a whole doe eyed innocence that struck Armie on a completely instinctual level that he had never experienced before. He was sure Timothée was no innocent... probably didn’t need any type of protecting or looking after or... 

“What am I even thinking?!” Armie whispered to himself. 

He sat up and put his face in his hands. He heard the library door open and footsteps walk across the Persian rugs that adorned the cherry hardwood floors. “Brother?” Came Viktor’s soft voice.  

Armie looked up. “Good afternoon,” Armie said with a smile. 

Viktor and Armand got on very well. Viktor was a couple of years Armand’s junior but it never mattered. Armand considered his brother one of his best friends. 

“You look troubled,” Viktor said taking a seat beside Armie. 

“Do I?” Armie asked. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Armand sighed. “Ever met someone and it’s like you can see your future in their eyes?”

“Yes, Bryan Adams,” Viktor said with a smirk. “Felicia.” Armie laughed. “It’s not Justin we’re talking about is it?” Viktor asked quietly. Armie stayed quiet. “Hmm... quite a predicament.” 

“Indeed,” Armie whispered back.

“Whatever shall you do?”

“Going to see him for dinner tonight,” Armand said. Viktor never judged. He only listened. He gave his opinion when he felt it was needed. 

“A friendly, plutonic dinner,” Viktor stated.  

“What other type of dinner would it be?” Armie asked with a smile leaning back on the couch and looking up at his brother. 

Viktor chuckled. “Armie, when you said you wanted to marry Justin, was it because you wanted to or because Lady Dru kept getting on to you about it?”

Armie sighed. “No, honestly... I felt I could be ok with Justin,” Armie said. 

Viktor nodded. “Well,” he said leaning back beside his older brother. “Just ok is just that... ok.”

Armie nodded. He stayed quiet a moment. “Life is what happens to us while we are making other plans.”

“Oh my. Quoting Allen Saunders now and Bryan Adams earlier,” Viktor said with a chuckle. “You do have it bad, Armand.”

“I do not,” Armie said with a grin. “Pining is not a thing I  do.”

“Hmm,” Viktor said. “What’s his name?”

“Timothée,” Armie said and couldn’t keep the smile off his lips.

“Timothée,” Viktor repeated. He looked at his older brother’s profile. “Word of advice?” 

“Hmm?” Armie said and looked at his younger brother. 

“Tell Justin if he’s not the one.”

Armie furrowed his brow. “But how -“

“You’ll know,” Viktor said patting Armie’s knee and getting up. “Maybe you don’t know if this Timothée  is  the one, but you will for sure know if Justin is  _not_ the one.”

Armand nodded. “We’ll see how tonight goes,” he said. 

“Where are you taking him?”

“Masa,” Armie said.  

“Oh,” Viktor said. “Well, enjoy. Let me know how it goes.”

“I will,” Armie said with a smile. 

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

Armie looked at himself in the mirror. He smoothed the lapels on his jacket. His phone chimed. He took it out of his pants pocket. 

_See you then!_

Armie smiled reading Timothée’s response, his address was written after. He was about to slide his phone back into his pocket when his phone chimed in his hand again. 

**MASA! You’re taking Tiffany’s boy to a casual dinner at one of the most exclusive places in NY?**

Armie sighed. 

**The last time I made reservations, they were done 7 weeks in advance!**

Armie began to type. 

**_The owner’s daughter has taken a liking to me_**  

**Slut**

Armie chuckled at the reply. He slid his phone in his pocket and exited his room.He walked down to the front of the home where his driver was waiting for him. 

“Good evening, Mr. Hammer,” the driver greeted Armie. There was no point in telling his driver, Luca, to just call him Armie. He never would. 

“Evening Luca,” Armie said. 

“Are we picking up Mr. Theroux up at his place?”

“Uh no,” Armie said clearing his throat. “I’m taking a friend to dinner.” He told Luca Timothée’s address. He looked out the window as they began to drive. The sun had set about an hour ago. No stars were visible. The City was too bright.  

“Alright, sir?” Luca asked. 

“Peachy,” Armie replied and grinned at his driver. He decided to not think too much about what the evening would entail and just decided to go with the flow. 


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hello darlings! I will be posting Golden Suns on Thursday! It’s not a permanent move! Just had this ready and was excited to share it! Hope you all enjoy! <3 _

Timothée was 11 when he had his first kiss. On the first day of middle school he had locked eyes with a pretty blonde on the school bus. They had sat together and by the following week they were holding hands while walking into and out of school daily. Kiernan was sweet and her and Timothée hit it off right away. Timothée had bought her a book and a DVD for her birthday in early November and when she had opened it she had kissed Timothée. Her lipgloss had tasted like bubblegum. 

Keirnan’s family had moved the following year. During freshman year of high school Timothée had met Saiorse. They too had hit it off right away, but in a plutonic sense. Timothée felt as if Saiorse was a twin flame. They had many similar tastes in music, movies, books and clothes. Their conversations were always lively and they were always laughing together. It didn’t take long for them to become inseparable. What Timothée loved the most about Saiorse, apart from her adorable Irish accent, was her way to just accept people for who they were.

Timothée couldn’t quite remember when he started noticing boys. It sort of happened the same way he noticed girls. He just noticed them in different but equally pleasant ways. Sophomore year, Timothée was paired with Chad Anderson for a geography midterm project. By the third weekend they were working together, they were in Chad’s bedroom making out. Chad was a bit taller than Tim, lanky, with straight blond hair and brown eyes. Timothée remembered the rush he felt when he climbed on top of him and kissed him. He was the first person he had French kissed and it had been exhilarating.

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

Timothée pulled his knee length wool coat around him. He had stayed with the orange-red Calvin Klein knitted sweater and black slim fit pants. He finished the look with some black leather ankle boots. He opened the door to his building and almost at the same time a black Mercedes rolled up in front of his building. Timothée slowly walked down the steps, a sudden cold breeze hit him. He tucked some stray, wild curls behind his ear and watched as the tinted back window closest to him slid down.  

Armie’s face appeared. “Come on!” Armie called out. Timothée grinned and took a couple of long strides to the car, opening up the back door and hopping in. Timothée closed the door and looked up at Armie. His breath caught in his throat. The man was gorgeous. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but was only truly a couple of seconds.

“Hi -“ 

“Good evening -“

They stopped and chuckled. Armie stuck his hand out. “Timothée,” Armie said closing his fingers around Timothée’s hand as he shook it. 

“Armand,” Timothée answered as they looked into each other’s eyes. He was very aware of how Armand hadn’t released his hand. 

“Call me Armie,” Armand said with his silky voice, giving Timothée a half smile.  

“Call me Tim,” Timothée responded. His voice was steady and didn’t reflect the way his heart was racing.  

“Tim,” Armie repeated as his eyes roamed Timothée’s face. The car was a bit dark but the passing street lights gave enough light for Armie to admire the sight in front of him. Timothée had beautiful eyes and a gorgeous mouth. Although masculine, he had a softness to him that, frankly speaking, made Armie hard. He swallowed as he looked at Timothée’s lips. He finally let go of Timothée’s hand and cleared his throat as he smoothed out his coat. He could feel his heart racing. 

_Calm down_ , Armie told himself. It would have been comical if it didn’t alarm him how much Timothée affected him. Armie didn’t quite remember ever been SO affected by someone’s physical beauty. Not this much anyway.

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

As a teenager Armie explored his sexuality openly. He had been sent to an all boys boarding school. It wasn’t necessarily far from home, but it had been for several of the other boys. There were lots of European boys and boys from South America, Qatar, Dubai and Australia. All from wealthy families. It was an interesting mix and there was no shortage of romances.  

Armie had only slept with one boy in school though. Emir and he had caught each other’s eye the first day of Armie’s senior year. Emir was almost as tall as Armie, 6’2. He was tanned with black hair and had some stubble which made him look so much older than all the other seniors. He had amazing dark brown eyes. Armie had soon discovered he had a type: talk, dark and handsome. He loved accents and an exotic male lover to go along with it. When he had met Justin, there had been none of that, but Justin was already a well known actor and he looked very sexy riding his motorcycle. Armie had often wondered if he was just setting with Justin... 

But this gorgeous creature in front of him, blew Armie away. Timothée was masculine but yet delicate. Armie wished to protect him and posses him. He glanced sideways at Timothée and looked down at his legs. They were long and lanky. Armie suddenly imagined running his hands over them. Pulling Timothée by them and wrapping them around his hips. He cleared his throat .

“So I hope you’re hungry,” Armie said. 

“Starving,” Timothée answered with a sweet smile. The way he blurred angelic and sultry was astounding to Armie. Timothée bit on his bottom lip a bit. He smiled at Armie. 

Armie smiled back. 

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

Of course, Timothée had heard of Masa. Everyone knew it was one of the most exclusive restaurants in New York. He swallowed as he and Armie exited the car at the back of the building. An employee held the door open for them and they quickly walked in, shrouded by the darkness of the December evening. Their coats were taken and a friendly man with a shaved head came and shook hands with Armie, quickly shaking hands with Timothée. There were introductions but Timothée was having a bit of an out of body experience as they were led through the kitchen into a private small room where two waiters were waiting. 

They were seated and wine was poured at Armie’s request, Timothée’s 19 year old brain rung as he noticed no one checked for his ID and then they were left alone, with a menu that showed no prices. 

Armie looked up nervously at Timothée. He had been very quiet since they had walked into the restaurant. He studied the beautiful pale face. It was delicate and masculine. It was gorgeous. Timothée had a slight blush on his cheeks, it made his lips appear more pink. Suddenly Timothée looked up and Armie almost looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed at suddenly being caught staring. They both ended up looking away and Timothée tucked a curl behind one ear and took a sip of his water. 

“The wine is lovely,” Armie said. 

“I’m 19,” Timothée replied with a raise of an eyebrow. Timothée had always drunk when out and had been to plenty of bars. Money made everyone look the other way, but... he wanted to see how Armie would react to this play at innocence.

“I... oh,” Armie said furrowing his brow. 

A waiter came in and Armie ordered some appetizers.  

“I should have asked,” Armie said. 

“It’s ok,” Timothée replied. “How old are you?”

“Twenty five,” Armie answered. 

Timothée nodded and looked around the room. “Come here often?” 

Armie raised his eyes brows and sighed. “Whenever I want?” 

Timothée nodded. “Lucky you,” he said with a sweet smile and a tilt of his head. Armie couldn’t help but beam back at Timothée. He wished to reach across the table and caress Tim’s face. 

“But, I mean, we could be at my place with pizza and a movie and I’m sure I would still have a wonderful time with you,” Armie said without thinking. Armie barely thought things over when he spoke. He just wasn’t the type to censor himself.

Timothée smiled wider at that. Armie loved his facial expressions. “So I was brought here to be impressed then?” 

Before Armie could answer their appetizers came and Armie had Timothée order something else to drink. He ended up with some exotic mango drink with crushed iced. 

They were alone again. “What makes you think I’m trying to impress you?” Armie asked. 

“Oh, so you just drop $1,500 at Tiffany’s and about grand on dinner for all your new friends?” Timothée asked. 

“Oh, are we friends now?” Armie asked. 

Timothée rolled his eyes. There was nothing rude about the way he did it. It made Armie grin. He wished he could stop grinning and smiling. He felt foolish about it but couldn’t help it. But neither could Timothée. The sparkle in his eye was bewitching. 

Timothée bit his bottom lip. He wished to say, ‘we could be anything you wish, Mr. Hammer,’ but he had to maintain  some  decency. Plus... he wanted to keep Armie wanting. Desiring. He looked back at Armie through half lidded eyes. “Do you wish to be friends, Armand?” 

Timothée didn’t miss the way Armie’s gaze got more intense. Timothée knew at that moment he wasn’t imagining the sexual tension between them then. It made his pulse quicken. 

“It would be lovely to get to know you better,” Armie said, lifting his wine glass and taking a sip.  

Dinner continued in this fashion. Timothée told Armie about himself. He was from New York, which he was proud of. He still hadn’t picked a major in school and was waiting til the end of his current year. 

“What did you study?” Timothée asked drinking his mango concoction.  

“Something business related,” Armie said with a shrug. 

Armie asked lots of questions, he wanted to know everything about the gorgeous young man in front of him. Once they had finished eating, Armie handed his credit card over to the waiter as he came with a bill. He looked at his watch. “Do you have to be up early tomorrow?” He asked. Timothée shook his head slowly. “Wanna come to my place?” Armie asked. Before he could change his mind, Timothée nodded slowly. 

“I’d love to,” he said with a cute, close lipped smile. 

The waiter returned with a receipt and Armie’s credit card. “Ready then?” Armie asked. 

“Lead the way,” Timothée said. 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

As far as Timothée was concerned, there was certain etiquette whenever the words, ‘do you wanna go back to my place?’ were uttered. First being, ‘my place’ was exactly as it sounded, the independent place of the one doing the inviting. If there was a roommate who made sure to stay out of the way, that was acceptable. What was _not_ acceptable was a whole family, and so Timothée wondered for the beginning of their journey exactly where Armie was planning to take him.  

Of course, Timothée, like everyone who paid attention to these things, _knew_ Armie still resided in the large family estate close by. It wasn’t a secret. But then Tim’s curiosity grew when they didn’t turn to leave the bustle of the city, but stayed close by and soon enough, Luca was pulling into an underground parking garage. Timothée kept himself composed and tried not to bounce in his seat from excitement. He also was able to contain himself as they exited the car and walked into one of three elevators. Armie had to swipe a card to get it to open.  

“This is all a little 50 Shades,” Timothée whispered.  

Armie chuckled. “Well, unfortunately, I don’t own a helicopter.” 

“Darn,” Timothée replied, sighing. 

Armie opened his mouth, as if to say something else, but then said nothing. Timothée stayed quiet too, wondering exactly _what_ would happen once they were upstairs... in his place.  

The elevator dinged and Armie and Timothée walked out, Timothée following. He looked around. The building looked expensive, and knowing all the rumors of the Hammer family wealth, it didn’t surprise him. Tim realized he wasn’t seeing any doors. “How many neighbors do you have?” He asked. 

“It’s just two apartments up here,” Armie said nonchalantly and Timothée simply nodded, trying to look unaffected. He had been to the home of a few of his Tiffany’s clients and none of them were lacking in the financial department but, none were as rich as Armie. Once they reached almost the end of the hallway, there were double doors and Armie again, scanned his card and opened the door. 

Timothée followed Armie inside and tried not to look so... impressed. But the place was impressive. It was large, huge actually, the opposite wall was all panes of glass framed in steel and looking out onto the city. Armie walked in and led Timothée to a very modern kitchen. “Drink?” He asked. 

“Yeah I’m 19,” Timothée said.  

Armie chuckled. “I’m aware. I have apricot juice.”

“I’m good,” Timothée replied. “But we didn’t have desert at the restaurant.”

Armie blinked in surprise. “We did _not_.” He walked to the fridge and opened it, taking a box out. He set it on the counter and waved Timothée closer, opening up a drawer as he did so. He handed Timothée a fork and it was then Tim saw it was a cheesecake. Armie dug right in.  

“You gonna eat some of what?” Armie asked. 

Timothée grinned and started eating too. The conversation around the kitchen counter was light and casual. They exchanged stories about family and places they had traveled. Timothée showed off his impeccable French, always a winner, and Armie was appropriately impressed. He asked Timothée to say certain phrases, some very colorful, in French. 

“Amazing how even when you’re telling someone to fuck off, it sounds so pretty in French,” Armie said with a playful smile.

Timothée put the back of his hand to his mouth as he laughed, since it was full of cheesecake.  

Once they were done with it, Armand took Timothée to the balcony. The view was indeed gorgeous. They stood admiring it for a moment. “You should have a telescope up here,” Timothée said quietly. 

“I do have one on the balcony to my bedroom,” Armie said. Timothée nodded, waiting a moment for the inevitable ‘do you want to see it’... except it never came. Timothée suddenly looked at Armie, puzzled. Armie was leaning over, elbows on the balcony rail, looking up at the sky. 

_But... he doesn’t just want to be friends, does he?!_ Timothée asked himself. That would be such a... disappointment. Timothée took a step closer to Armie. “So is this part of your let’s be friends package?” Timothée asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.  

Armie glanced over and gave Timothée a half smile. “Have you decided that you wish to be my friend?” 

Timothée leaned his hip against the balcony railing and looked at Armie, deciding to answer with a question of his own. He needed answers on this ‘friends’ business. “Would it be too bold to ask... why I’m here?” 

Armie stood to his full height and looked down at Tim. “You don’t know?” Armie asked in a low voice. 

“No,” Timothée said softly. 

“If you didn’t know my intentions, then why agree to come?” Armand asked. 

Timothée was caught by surprise at this, and for once, wasn’t sure what to say. “I...” he began. “I thought you said you wished to get to know me better.”

“I do,” Armie replied, taking a small step closer.  

Timothée looked up. They had been standing out there a while and suddenly Timothée felt it, shivering as a cold breeze swept by. 

“Oh, I’ve kept you out here long enough, come on,” Armie said, putting his hand on the small of Timothée’s back and guiding him back inside. Timothée shivered still, as they walked in. Armie rubbed his hand up and down Timothée’s back as if trying to warm him up. “Hot chocolate?” He asked. Timothée nodded. 

 

* * *

 

Armie had turned on the fireplace and they had sat down in front of it, cups of hot chocolate in hand. Timothée had discarded his coat, as had Armie.  

“I haven’t done this in a while,” Armie said softly, it sounded as if to himself more than anything.  

Timothée glanced over with a soft half smile. “Oh?”

Armie took a breath in and out. “I got this place several years ago, meaning to be here most of the time. I love the place,” Armie said waving a hand around. “But... I’m not used to living alone.”

“Won’t your boyfriend come live with you?” Timothée asked innocently. 

Armie stopped for a second and then turned to look at Timothée, who looked back with a wide eyed look of innocence. “What do you know of my boyfriend?” Armie asked.  

“What everyone else knows,” Tim said with a sigh and a shrug of his right shoulder. “He’s a famous actor,” Tim said with a raise of his eye brows.

“And me?” Armie asked with a grin. 

“You?” Tim repeated grinning back. “Wealthy, young and gorgeous, Armand Douglas Hammer, one the most eligible bachelors in New York,” Timothée said in a teasing tone. 

“Oh, please!” Armie said chuckling along with Timothée. He looked at his pale face a moment, Timothée looking back. “Is that why you agreed to come back to my place then? To see if all those absurd stories are true?” 

Timothée gave Armie a close lipped smile, which, Armie thought only made him look more gorgeous. “Well, one fact was already a lie. You’re not really a  _bachelor_ are you?” He asked raising a single eyebrow.  

“Technically yes, I’m a bachelor til I’m married,” Armie answered and as the words left his lips he became aware of how that sounded. _Oh what am I doing?_ Armie thought to himself. 

Timothée’s lips quirked up into a smile and he turned to face Armie. “It really sounds like this boyfriend of yours is  not  rocking your world,” he said. Armie felt the heat of a blush spread from his neck up to his face. 

“You mean because I’ve invited you over?” Armie asked. Of course, Timothée had the right to question this. 

“Not even,” Timothée said with a tilt of the head. “Coming into my work establishment and buying  me  a ring instead of him. Giving me your number and inviting me to dinner and now your place...” Timothée let out a breath. “I think that’s called having your cake and eating it too.”

Armie raised a perfect eyebrow. “You could have said no,” he said in a steady voice. 

“Why would I do that?” Timothée asked. He bit his bottom lip slightly. Armie would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. “I mean... we’re just getting to know each other.”

Armie licked his lips and looked into the fire. His head was spinning. If he was single he would not hesitate to take Timothée in his arms, kiss him and... more. “Indeed we are, Timothée,” Armie said. 

They finished their hot chocolate in a comfortable silence. Once done, Armie took Timothée’s cup and took it to the kitchen. He looked at the time and saw it was just past 11. Armie walked back to the sitting room. “Ready?” He asked. “I don’t want to keep you out too long. I’m going to get Luca to take you home.”

Timothée nodded and Armie got his coat. He held it up for him as he slipped his arms in. Armie laid his hands on Timothée’s shoulders for just a second. The touch felt warm even through the layers of clothing. Timothée missed it when Armie’s large, warm hands left his slim shoulders. He let out a breath as he followed Armie. His heart has been pounding the whole time.  

They walked out and into the private elevator. They glanced at one another. 

“I had fun,” Timothée said. 

“Good, I’m glad,” Armie answered. 

Timothée tucked a curl behind his ear. “Maybe we could do this some other time?”

The elevator dinged and slid open. Luca was parked and waiting. Armie place his hand on the side of the elevator as Timothée walked out and turned. “Yeah, if you want,” Armie said with a half smile.  

Timothée chuckled and shook his head. “Night Armand,” he said with sweet smile. 

“Good night to you, Timothée. Thank you for dinner.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” 

Timothée turned and got into Arnie’s car without looking back. Armand watched as Timothée got in the backseat of his car and Luca drove away. He lifted his hand and let the elevator door close. 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hello lovelies! So I’m introducing a new character here, won’t add it to the tags. I named her Chloe and part of me was picturing the actress Chloë Grace Moretz. I didn’t base this character on her per say but more the character she played in the movie **Clouds of Sils Maria** which of you guys haven’t watched, you should, because it’s really good! Anyway, thank you for the amazingly warm reception to this little fic that I’m just having the most fun writing for my sweet friend! Now on to the story! Enjoy sweethearts! <3 _

The following days were busy. Timothée worked 10 hour shifts and he didn’t do much more but sleep, eat and work. He hated it but bills needed to be paid and Christmas was just around the corner so he knew the busy times would not last. Saiorse was a godsend with her incredible home cooked meals and hot chocolate at the end of a long day. By the end of the week they were lounging on the couch and Timothée was almost falling asleep with a full stomach and a nice feeling of contentment. 

“You should marry me,” he said sleepily. 

“I don’t take proposal made under the influence seriously,” she said just as groggily. 

Timothée opened one eye. “Under the influence of what?”

“My delicious cooking,” she said and Timothée couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

In the days since their “friendly dinner,” Timothée and Armie had texted daily. Not to Armie’s satisfaction though. He would be lying if he didn’t wish to see him again but it seemed Timothée was pretty busy. 

Armie should have done better at keeping himself occupied. He was irritable, as he always got when he wanted something and didn’t have it readily available in front of him. Of course, Armie was aware he shouldn’t  want  Timothée’s company but he did and he felt Timothée felt the same. Timothée always answered his texts and they had spoken on the phone a couple of times, but truly Timothée had been busy. 

Now it was Saturday and Justin was home. Armie sighed as he got dressed to meet him for a late lunch. Armie had been doing a lot of thinking...

He was trying to do the right thing. He was trying to be responsible and sensible and not hurt anyone. He and Justin has been dating for two years and he had barely known Timothée for two weeks. Armie could be making this all up in his head, seeing the thing with Timothée as more than it was. Was it really wise to throw away a relationship for a chance at... whatever with a young man he had met at Tiffany’s. A gorgeous, intelligent, charming and incredibly irresistible young man, yes, but...

The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. It was Justin. 

“Hey,” Armie answered with a smile.  

“Hey! Change of plans! Chloe is having lunch with us! She’s throwing a huge party tonight and invited us!”

Armie rolled his eyes. Of course she did. Chloe was an attention seeker who wished to win everyone’s favor by showing off her parent’s wealth and throwing unnecessary parties. 

“Why do you entertain her?” Armie asked with a sigh. 

“Oh, Armie lighten up. She’s annoying but harmless. Least we can do is every once in a while pay a little attention to her.”

Armie furrowed his brow. “Does this have something to do with an upcoming project?”

“Yeah, I have a friend who wants me to try to convince her dad to financea film.”

Armie sighed. “Ok. Duty calls then. But if she’s meeting you for lunch can I skip it and see you later? I’ll come dressed to your place.” 

Justin chuckled. “Fine! I’ll see you later. But make sure you don’t get there too late. I want to have time to mingle with my handsome boyfriend by my side.”

“You mean you wish to show me off?” Armie asked with a smirk. 

“How could I not? You’re so handsome. No later than 8, ok baby?”

“Ok,” Armie said and hung up. 

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

Timothée sighed as he looked at his watch Saturday afternoon. He was only working half a shift and he couldn’t have been happier. He would off at 4 pm. He would be lying if he didn’t say that part of him had hoped Armie would have been free that night, but a quick glance at online tabloid gossip told him Justin had returned a day ago. Timothée wasn’t sure what he felt. He had no claim to Armie whatsoever and  of course Armie would be spending time with his boyfriend. Still...

Timothée was quickly summoned to help a customer. He left thoughts of Armie behind. He had about 45 minutes left in his shift when Chloe came into the store. Chloe was a socialite who was known for nothing more than spending her family’s considerable wealth. Timothée greeted her with a charming smile and began to attend her. This would be an easy way to spend the last of his shift and he was also sure he would have a sale with Chloe. She never left empty handed.  

True to form, 35 minutes later, Timothée was packaging up a necklace and bracelet set for Chloe. 

“What are you doing tonight handsome?” Chloe asked leaning on the counter and watching Timothée’s hands as he worked.  

“Netflix and chill?”

“Oh with a date?” Chloe asked with a smile.  

“No by myself,” Timothée said smiling back. 

Chloe furrowed her brow. “Oh you’re way too cute to be spending Saturday nights alone. Come by my place! I’m gonna have a party.”

Timothée tried not to look put off by the invitation. He walked over and placed the small bag on the counter in front of Chloe. “Oh, I’m not sure if I’m up to it. I’m -“

“Oh no! Come on!” Chloe said. She suddenly gasped as of remembering something. “Actually, I will have some actors there! Justin...”

Timothée actually had a sudden rush of blood to the head as he realized that ‘Justin’ was  indeed  Justin, as in Armie’s boyfriend, Justin. It should have felt like a bad idea and he should have just done what he had planned to do that night. “Actually, that does sound like fun,” Timothée said.  

Chloe gave him a flirty smile. They had gone out to dinner a few times but Timothée had been an absolute gentleman and had only kissed her hand. “Care to be my date?” She asked with a small bite of her lower lip.  

“Sure,” Timothée said with a tuck of his curls. 

Chloe grinned at him. “Great! Come by at 6:30. Everyone is supposed to start getting there at 7. You can play host with me and greet everyone as they come in! Come dressed in a dinner jacket sweetheart.”

“Of course,” Timothée said with a wink. Chloe loved it and giggled as she picked up her small bag. She looked over her shoulder and blew a kiss at Timothée as she left.

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

“So you’re going just to see Armie? It’s not like you’ll be able to talk you know?” Saiorse said as she sat cross legged in the middle of Timothée’s bed, watching him get dressed. 

Timothée had black pants and a black button up. He was in black and green jacquard dinner jacket with a black bow tie. He felt he looked great. His hair was perfectly tamed, his curls glossy and looked amazingly as if he had indeed woken up like that that morning. 

Timothée turned to look at Saiorse as he put a ring on his index finger. “No, I’m not going to be able to talk to Armie. He didn’t even invite me. This isn’t for him.”

Saiorse rolled her eyes. “No. You had been talking since Wednesday how you couldn’t wait to just relax tonight and suddenly you’re going to a party with a girl that  I know  does nothing for you but who happens to be throwing a party that Armand Hammer will attend and this isn’t about Armie.” 

“It’s not about Armie.” 

“You’re in Armie denial.”

Timothée raised a single eye brow. “I don’t even know what being in Armie denial means.”

“It means you wanna bone him. Or have him bone you, whichever. But you’re in denial and aren’t admitting it to yourself.” 

“The man has a boyfriend.”

“Potat-oe, potat-o.”

Timothée pursed his lips. “How do I look?”

“Fabulous. I picked that jacket out for you. I trust my fashion instincts.” 

“Indeed,” Timothée said with a grin. “Thank you darling.” He went and kissed Saiorse on the forehead. “Don’t wait up.”

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

Armie was dressed for a cocktail party, but he had decided to go without a tie, to Justin’s annoyance. Because of this they weren’t talking as Luca drove them to Chloe’s place. Armie, really didn’t want to go, but Justin did and so, here they were, on their way to a silly gathering thrown by someone Armie didn’t wish to socialize with. 

He let out a sigh. 

“I hope you don’t do that at the party, I hope you act like you’re at least having a good time.” 

“I don’t see why I need to kiss anyone’s ass,” Armie said. 

Justin made made an exasperated sound. “Please, Armie. This is work related.”

“Yes, of course. I know.” Armie glanced at Justin and gave him an apologetic smile. Justin gave him an adoring look and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. 

“I promise we’ll escape as soon as possible ok?” Justin said cupping his face and caressing Armie’s cheek with his thumb. “And we can go back to my place and end our night with a bang.” 

Armie grinned and leaned in, kissing Justin. 

They felt the car slow, coming to stop. Armie and Justin stepped out. Chloe’s home was large, though not as large as the estate Armie and his family had. Armie let out another desperate sigh, before turning and giving Justin a bright grin. 

He stuck his elbow out and Justin slid his hand inside it. As Luca took off another town car pulled up behind them. Armie figured there should be plenty of people for him to socialize with and hopefully it would all go by quickly.  

The door opened just as Justin and Armie were walking to it. Armie wasn’t paying much attention until he was right at the door and he was met with a pair of gorgeous green eyes speckled with gold. Armie felt the air leave his lungs. 

“Hi!” Chloe called out. “Welcome!”

Armie stared at Timothée who only looked at him for a second before he turned to Justin and shook his hand, Justin giving Timothée a friendly smile. Armie felt as if his brain would break. Words were being spoken and suddenly Timothée, Justin and Chloe were looking at him. 

“What?” Armie said. 

Justin chuckled and furrowed his brow. “This is Chloe’s date. Timothée.”

“You can call me Tim,” Timothée said. “Nice to meet you, Armand.”

“Armie,” Armie said shaking Timothée’s soft hand. Before letting go, he gave it a hard squeeze and Armie saw how Timothée actually blushed a bit at the aggressive touch. 

“Make yourself comfortable!” Chloe said like a good little hostess. Armie glanced at the pair  of beautiful people in front of him. They looked wonderful together. A perfect little pair. “There’s an open bar and trays of food. Please, enjoy!”

Armie said nothing else and he and Justin walked in. There were people already there, the sound of chatter filled the large room but Armie felt a million miles away. He didn’t know how long there was mindless conversation. He knew he downed at least two glasses of champagne. He felt... like a lion stalking its prey as his eyes followed the gorgeous boy walking around, socializing. Armie almost kicked himself at how caught by surprise he had been at seeing Timothée greeting them with Chloe. It hadn’t been that bad though, because Justin had said nothing else about it since. 

Armie though, couldn’t stop seeking Timothée out. He and Chloe made an attractive pair. She was in aslinky silver gown which looked beautiful against the black and dark green of Timothée’s suit. Armie tried not to be too obvious and he felt he was succeeding. Justin kept on chatting and Armie would nod and chuckled and get involved whenever he needed. Finally, the inevitable happened and Chloe, clinging on to Timothée’s arm, sauntered over to socialize.  

“I hope you’re having a fun time,” Chloe said with a smile. 

“Great,” Armie said, turning on a suave persona. He barely glanced at Timothée. He felt Justin lean in on him.  

“I’m so glad you invited us Chloe.”

Chloe smiled at both of them. “I’m glad you came. I haven’t seen you since the beginning of the year Armand! Where have you been hiding?”

Before he could answer, Justin answered for him. “He likes to come to my filming locations, we miss each other greatly when we’re separated for long periods of time.”

“How romantic,” Timothée quipped with a cute little smile. Armie noticed the way he seemed to pull Chloe a bit closer to him. He had his arm around her waist. Chloe looked up and smiled at Timothée, stars in her eyes. It annoyed Armie greatly.

“So how long have you two been dating?” Armie asked Chloe and Tim casually. Armie could have sworn he saw Timothée suppress a grin and Armie felt a flushing heat creep up his neck. Why the fuck had he asked?!

“Oh, Armand! You know better than to ask such private questions!” Chloe said as she giggled and leaned into Timothée.  

“Oh, I apologize,” he said. He looked around. “Ah, Chloe, your bathroom?” He asked. 

“Oh,” she said. “It’s a bit of a ways away, ah, Timmy, sweetheart, do you mind taking Armand to the bathroom off the study?”

“Sure. Follow me, Armand,” Timothée said. Armie disengaged himself from Justin and followed Timothée out of the large crowded room. After a moment they were away from everyone. Armie said nothing as he followed Tim. Once they got to the bathroom Timothée turned. “Here you go, sir,” he said innocently.

Armie wasn’t sure what came over him. Actually, yes he knew, he just wasn’t proud of it. There was a sudden unfounded amount of jealousy and frustration that filled Armie. He looked behind him, saw no one and literally grabbed Timothée by the biceps, pushing, practically half lifting, half dragged him into the half bathroom. The room was small and Armie was not and once both men were in there, there wasn’t much extra room.

Armie shut and locked the door. Timothée was up against the wall, beside the door and Armie stepped right up to him. “Are you fucking her?” 

Timothée didn’t looked scared of intimidated, and Armie knew he didn’t wish him to be. He just... needed to know. 

“I believe that’s none of your business,” Timothée said nonchalantly.  

Armie stood up straight. It didn’t do much, he could probably take a small step back and lean back against the opposite wall, but he didn’t. He stared down at the gorgeous face in front of him. He suddenly felt warm and his mind fuzzy and Timothée’s lips were just the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Without thinking he leaned in, he wished to kiss Timothée so badly. 

Last second, Timothée turned his face and Armie’s lips landed right at the left corner of Timothée’s mouth. For a just a second Timothée felt an electric wave run through his body. God, Armie’s lips felt good. He swallowed. He pushed on Armie’s chest. Hard. Armie took a small step back. All he could in the small room.  

“What are you doing?” Timothée hissed. He furrowed his brow. Armie’s eyes widened slightly. “What? Did you think we were gonna come in here and make out? While your boyfriend is in another room? You think that’s what I do?! Is that what I am to you?! Is that what you think of me?! As a side piece?!” 

Armie felt panic flood him. “No! No! God! Timothée! No!” 

“Were you hoping I’d drop to my knees?! Or were you hoping you’d bend me over the sink?!” Timothée accused further.  

“No!” Armie said, his heart racing. “Timothée -“

“I am not a side piece, Armand Hammer,” Timothée said lifting his chin and crossing his arms. “I’m worth so much more than that!”

“I know! I know! Timothée -“

“No. I’m done. Goodbye Armand.”

With that Timothée reached and unlocked the door and walked out. No one was there and quickly, he made his way down the hallway, walking back to the crowded room where everyone was gathered. He had to stop and compose himself for a moment. He didn’t need Chloe questioning him about the huge grin that just wouldn’t leave his face. He leaned against the wall a moment and actually giggled, before standing back up straight again and clearing his throat. He tucked a stray curl behind his ear and let out a huff of breath as he took on a more serious look and walked back into the living room, face looking as neural as possible. 

He was surprised by how Armand had acted but he had been pleased. Timothée knew he shouldn’t be but he was human and just couldn’t help it. It had been hard for him to turn his face last moment, but he was glad he had done it. Having Armand Hammer want him was exhilarating and Timothée had made up his mind.  

He liked Armie, but he wasn’t going to let his lust for the man control him. No. Timothée had decided he would either have all of Armie or none at all. Timothée wasn’t going to get played. Now, all he had to do was sit back and see just how much Armie wanted him. 


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I’m BACK! Sorry for the long absence! So, in recall: Timothée pretty much told Armie he would never be a side piece!_   
>  _Hope you enjoy! And of course to my lovely friend who this is being written for: (Mary_Poppins) thank you for being so wonderful a friend to me! MWUAH!!_   
>  _Enjoy!_

Keeping a safe distance from Armie for the rest of the night wasn’t difficult at all. There were lots of guests and then there was Chloe and the fact that she adored being the center of attention. This was her party, of course, and she was happy to be doted on by everyone. Timothée was right by her side and didn’t give the whole situation much thought. He fought hard to stay composed and not look in Armie’s direction. It was difficult thought. He could almost feel Armie’s eye boring a hole in him from where ever he was in the room. Timothée could feel it but he refused to look. He couldn’t. He had to stay strong. 

The party began to wind down then the champagne stopped flowing and people began getting their coats as town car after town car pulled up to the front of the large estate. Timothée was, again, by Chloe’s side, as she thanked everyone for coming. This time, a face to face with Armand could not be avoided. 

When he and Justin walked up, Chloe gushed over Justin as they talked in hushed whispers. “Of course I’ll get dad to fund it,” Timothée heard her say. He couldn’t help the way his eye brows raised and he gave Armie an incredulous look. Armie looked back without much emotion. Timothée looked away. When Armie shook Timothée’s hand, a few moments later, he gave it a tight squeeze, almost painful, but Timothée kept himself together. His heart pounded but he merely licked his lips and smiled and mumbled a ‘nice to meet you.’

Chloe had Timothée driven home and he pondered on the ride home what the following steps would be so he could keep the upper hand in the Armie situation. He was about halfway to his destination when the thought popped in his mind that this might be it, really. Armie could go home, think about what happened and then decide Timothée was a brat he should leave alone. He didn’t have anything to lose anyway, Timothée thought. He could roll over and fuck his boyfriend and go on with his millionaire lifestyle. 

Timothée sighed and leaned back on the seat and pondered that. If that was the case then he should be prepared for that too. He should be prepared to sell Armie that engagement ring and to never see him again except on the gossip columns and random online articles where everyone would be reminded of his vast fortune and good looks. 

Timothée got home and by then he had had thoughts leading up to Armie and Justin being married. That would make headlines for sure. Hollywood golden boy and New York’s most eligible bachelor tying the knot. Timothée could imagine the interview during Justin’s press tour of whatever movie he had shot before being married. He would be asked things like: so how did you get Armand Hammer to finally settle down? Justin was corny enough to answer that by saying that true love conquers all blah blah blah. 

By the time Timothée got home he was in a bit of a foul mood. He’s imagined Armie’s wedding and eventual honeymoon to somewhere like St. Tropez. He’s sure the tabloids will be all over it and eventually pictures will come out of them on a sleek white yacht, making out and - 

Timothée’s phone chimes as he fumbles for his keys. He takes it out.

**We need to talk**

Timothée can’t help the smile that spreads on his lips as he finds his keys. He sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket wondering if he should wait a few days or simply not answer the text. 

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

In the end Timothée never texted back. Sunday was spent with Saiorse, grocery shopping and doing small things around the apartment. Christmas was getting closer and they hadn’t decorated and Saiorse was huge on decorating. They put the tree up and put on holiday music and relaxed. Timothée didn’t truly purposely ignore the text from Armie, it just sort of just turned out that way. Timothée didn’t regret it. 

 

Monday came around and work was busier than ever. Timothée would come home to have dinner and then collapse on the couch and watched Hallmark Christmas movies with Saiorse, who loved them. He understood the appeal. There was always a happy ending. Nothing wrong with that. Armie would drift in and out of his mind but soon after, thoughts of Justin would come and invade his mental space and he would shake his head and he would rid himself of all thoughts of them. He hadn’t texted him again and Timothée was beginning to think maybe that had been it at the party then. He knew he had taken a gamble and sometimes gambles didn’t pay off. 

Those were his thoughts Wednesday morning as he braced himself against the cold winter air. Today was his later shift. He didn’t start until 11 am and would be working until closing. He was walking, not quite paying attention to the people around him and was shocked really when he felt a strong hand grab his bicep and drag him off the sidewalk to a small alley between two businesses. It happened quite fast and it was surprising how no one in the crowded street seemed to be alarmed by it, instead clearing the way so Timothée could be shoved off to the side easier. 

Timothée’s heart raced and when he was finally released and he looked up at who it was, his breath caught in his throat. There stood Armie Hammer, all 6’4 of him. He was standing quite close to Timothée, so he seemed even taller. He was handsome as ever, more if possible. He had medium stubble and his eyes and amazing sharp, clear blue. His cheeks and lips a beautiful blushed pink from the cold winter air. Timothée had to look away as he felt the heat rise from under his scarf, up his neck and into his cheeks. 

“I detest being ignored,” Armie said. Timothée snapped back to look at him.  

“I wasn’t ignoring you,” he said promptly. 

Armie leaning in just so. “Then what? You forgot how to text back?”

Timothée had no words for a moment. He wished he hadn’t been caught so off guard. He wished Armie wasn’t so tall and so handsome. He wished so many things at that moment. “I...” Timothée began but words failed him. He dropped his gaze and stared at Armie’s chest instead.  

“What time are you off? I want to see you. I’ll come pick you up.”

Timothée felt his brow furrow. “I’m closing. I’ll be off at 10 -“

“I’ll be here at 9:55. In the back.”

“All my co workers will see,” Timothée said. 

“No one will see anything. Relax,” Armie said sounding a little amused which annoyed Timothée slightly. He hated how caught off guard he was, really. 

“Fine,” Timothée said firmly standing up straighter. Armie didn’t back away. He stayed right where he was and gazed down at Timothée. His eyes, then lips and then eyes again. Timothée wished to calm his breathing but had a hard time doing it. Armie’s lips turned into a cute half smile. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he said simply. 

Timothée felt his cheeks burn. He had been called many flattering things by many a people, and he had been called gorgeous before but none had Armie’s voice or his presence and none had made Timothée feel the way he did now. “Won’t your boyfriend wonder where you are doing out at such a late hour Mr. Hammer?” Timothée asked in a steady voice he was proud of.  

Armie blinked but seemed otherwise unmoved. “He’s out of town,” he said simply. “I’ll see you at 10.”

Armie hesitated for just a second and then placed his hand, which was warm even though void of a glove, on Timothée’s right cheek and just ran his thumb over Tim’s bottom lip. Timothée stood still and let it happen and then Armie’s hand was gone and so was he, leaving Timothée panting and feeling slightly dazed, leaning against the brick wall Armie had put him against. 

 

❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉ ❈ ❉

 

Armie sighed as he looked at clock. 8:47 pm. Time was crawling. He felt agitated... annoyed... restless... needy. Armand hated feeling needy. He truly disliked feeling the need for something he could not quickly summon, or get... he hated depending on someone else to fill that need and right now that someone else was a gorgeous boy with a pretty mouth working at Tiffany’s. 

The days since the party had felt confusing for Armand. He had been shocked and angry at how the party had gone and once at Justin’s place, he had showered and changed and had texted Timothée although he had decided he would not. He found he couldn’t help himself and then when Timothée hadn’t answered in days... he shook his head now thinking about it. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had gone looking after him today, ready to walk into the store and had been surprised to see him walking on the street. He had made Luca stop, rushed out of his car and gone after him. It wasn’t smart, it was desperate and needy but Armie, taking over by emotions at that moment, hadn’t cared.

Justin would be gone for a week. They had fought yesterday before he had left. He had confronted Armie about his sulky mood and Armie had ignored his questions. Finally, Justin seemed to have had enough and had unleashed. A part of Armie had wished Justin had just broken up with him, but he had not and now as Armie looked down at his phone, his thumb over the little blue arrow to send the message he had poured over the last hour, his heart thumped in his chest. Justin would read it and would probably be upset, but, truly... would he be shocked? 

Armie hit the arrow and then let out a deep sigh. He was gambling everything wasn’t he? But what was life but a gamble? He could settle and be ok with Justin or he could live and find passion in getting closer to Timothée. He could also be insane. Armie covered his face with his hands and rubbed it before stepping out of his room and quickly walking down the hallway and jogging down the stairs before he let his mind become a mess of what ifs. He grabbed his coat and stepped out where Luca was already waiting. 

The ride wasn’t a long one yet it seemed to almost last forever and finally, they were pulling into the back of the store, Armie felt his anticipation growing. He let himself not wonder if this was right or wrong. He was following his gut. This was enough for him. Soon enough the back door opened and employees began to step out and wave goodbye and finally there stepped out Timothée. Armie felt his heart leap to his throat. He saw Timothée spot the car and then look around and give one last quick wave to another employee before walking over. 

Finally he reached it and Armie slid to the other side of the backseat to give him room. Timothée quickly slid inside and closed the door, he looked at Armie and before he could say anything, Armie grabbed him and pulled him close, crushing their lips together as his heart raced in his chest, the sound of his blood rushing loud in his ears and his lungs almost aching for breath. He held Timothée tight as he took his mouth, he felt Timothée just melt into him and the moment seemed to last forever. When they finally parted, both were panting, woozy almost, with what had happened.  

“I...” Timothée began, but couldn’t seem to finish. 

“Home,” Armie instructed Luca and the car began to move. Armie’s eyes had not left Timothée. “Do you have to let anyone know you won’t be home tonight?” Armie asked. Timothée seemed to take a moment to take the question in and then nodded. “Let then know then,” Armie said and Timothée obediently took his phone out and sent a text. “Good,” Armie said. He leaned back and gazed out of the window feeling calm. 

“I...” Timothée began again. Armie rolled his head against the backseat and looked Timothée’s way. Their eyes met and Timothée licked his bottom lip and gave him a cute little smile. “I’m glad you came,” he said sweetly. 

Armie couldn’t help the grin that spread on his lips. “So am I,” he whispered back. 


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

There was small talk in the car,but nothing deep. Timothée didn’t ask what was going on, why Armie kissed him, where they were off to, nothing. He wasn’t sure why. He was nervous, he thought, maybe. He wanted to keep conversation light. 

Armie wasn’t keen to explain himself either. He had been thinking a lot and he and Justin had been fighting and life was... complicated. Then he had sent that text to Justin... He had poured over it, tried to be articulate, not too hurtful, Armie hated hurting anyone. He knew he had a playboy image, but in truth, Armie dreaded those moments, the crestfallen looks on the faces of those when he explained it was a one time thing, or it would be best if they didn’t exchange numbers as he never saw this happening again. 

Armie knew one thing... he  _never_ wanted to see that look on Timothée’s face. 

Now... Justin... well, Armie wouldn’t be there to see his face when he read that text. ‘... I thank you for the time you have given me, but you deserve someone who wants to settle down with you, and, I’m sorry, but that’s not me.’  

Armie sighed and glanced at Timothée’s profile as they neared his high rise. Armie had to admit he had a moment of panic as he had realized he wished to break up with Justin to have a chance with Timothée. But the panic ebbed away and now, as he was in such proximity, having pressed his lips to that pretty mouth some 15 minutes prior, he knew he had made the right choice. Life was too short to not take the plunge. If it burned him, well, least he took the chance, at least he wouldn’t wonder ‘what if’ every time he saw a Tiffany’s add. 

They pulled into the underground parking lot and Timothée felt his stomach clench with nervousness. The sudden flurry of text messages he had exchanged with Saiorse burned in his mind.  

**You better not sleep with him!**

**He’s got a boyfriend!**

**What do you mean you’re not coming home?!**

**Timothée Chalamet I swear to all that is Holy that if you fuck a man that you know has a boyfriend I will beat you so hard your mum will feel it!**

**Keep the cookies in the cookie jar Tim!**

**If you give it up at the first time he asks for it, how will you keep him interested??**

**Why would he buy the cow if he can get the milk for free?!**

He had texted back  _Moooo_ after that last one and Saiorse had not been amused. She had texted back a bunch of middle finger emojis and then she sent her final message. 

**Tim I luv ya. Just be careful please. Money, good looks and whatever else, he’s just a man. Don’t treat him no different than any other man that comes into the store talking pretty to you!**

Timothée felt the nervous clench in his stomach again as Luca parked. They stepped out of the car and made their way to the elevator. Once inside Timothée watched Armie press the button he needed and then stepped forward as the door closed. He dropped his leather back pack and slid his hands up Armie’s chest, to rest on his shoulders, as he pushed his feet up to tip toes and pressed his lips to Armie’s. 

Armie rested back against the elevator wall as Timothée pressed into him. His large hands slid up Timothée’s sides, wrapping around his waist. They opened their mouth together, Timothée pushed his tongue past Armie’s lips and couldn’t control the moan that escaped him.  

This seemed to please Timothée. The elevator slowed and Timothée stepped back, wiping the corner of his mouth, huge grin on his face as he bent to pick up his back pack. He stepped out and walked towards Armie’s door, not looking back but fully aware of Armie’s presence behind him. He couldn’t stop grinning, but quickly composed himself at they reached Armie’s door. 

Armie searched his face and leaned in and gave him a quick peck before opening the door and stepping inside. He spun around and bowed sweeping his arm forward, as Timothée stepped in. Tim giggled. “Stop!” He said and pushed on Armie’s shoulder so he would stand up. He did and shut the door, locking it quickly behind him. Timothée began to unbutton his coat, Armie was soon behind him to help him out of it, and sliding his scarf off him. “Thank you,” Timothée said and smiled at Armie.  

“My pleasure,” Armie replied as he hung the coat and scarf up, quickly ridding himself of his own. He began to make his way to the kitchen. “Hungry?” He asked.  

“Yeah,” Timothée admitted. He was used to coming him and having a warm plate of whatever delicious food Saiorse had cooked for dinner. 

As if deciphering the look on his face, Armie closed his fridge and picked up his phone. “Let me order us some real food,” he said tapping on his screen. “Craving anything in particular?” He asked raising an eyebrow at Tim. 

Tim gave him a sideways smile. “A juicy burger,” he said licking his lips. 

“Mmmm,” Armie answered. “Yeah. I could do with that. And some thick cut fries. Nice juicy pickle on the side...” 

Tim grinned. “You like juicy pickles?” He asked grinning.  

“Doesn’t everyone?” Armie asked looking up from his phone screen. 

“No, not everyone,” Tim answered. 

“Well, they should,” Armie replied with a grin. 

 

It was half an hour later and Tim and Armie were sitting at the kitchen counter, eating and laughing. Armie had some Italian soda in glass bottles they were drinking. He had ordered from a grass fed burger place and the food was delicious. Once they finished, Timothée leaned back, hands on his stomach. 

“Oh god! I need to stay up to digest this!” He said. 

Armie chuckled and collected their trash. Timothée made an attempt to help and Armie placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Easy little one, you have consumed a large amount of food, I don’t want you to burst.”

Timothée laughed and clutched his sides. “Ow... I... am not  little !” He said with mock indignation. 

Armie chuckled and cleaned up. They grabbed their glass soda bottles and made their way to the living room, sitting on the leather sectional in front of Armie’s fireplace. There was a large tv mounted on top. Armie motioned to it but Timothée shook his head. He wasn’t going to waste this chance to spend time with Armand Hammer.  

The conversation was still light and they were both bubbly and clearly in good moods. They kept sliding towards each other as they talked, neither was fully aware of it until they were at arms reach, and then their knees were touching and then their lips were on each other again.  

This exchange was the most passionate yet. Timothée straddled Armie as he crushed their lips together. He was left panting when Armie began to kiss down his neck, gorgeous open mouth kisses, his tongue licking Timothée’s sensitive skin. Timothée moaned, eyes closed and arching his back, his body hot and wanting. He wasn’t sure whose hands were doing what but in the next moment, Timothée’s shirt was being untucked and unbuttoned. It was pushed open and Armie lighten and laid him down on the couch, huge warm body on top of his. He was careful to not crush the young man, who felt delicate almost under him. 

He had a sudden flash of Justin, who wasn’t as tall as Armie but was a bit more muscular than Tim. Armie sighed as he kissed down Timothée’s jaw. He smelled wonderful. Armie slid his right arm under Tim, resting his weight on his elbow, his palm slid up the back of Tim’s neck and into his hair, his fingers curling around the brown curls. He pushed the hand up, bringing Timothée’s face closer to him and claimed Timothée’s mouth again. They both moaned with delight. The kiss was pure passion and desire. Armie felt Timothée’s body as it pushed up into his, his own body, reacting, his hips giving a slow deep thrust where it laid between Tim’s legs, who had his right leg bent, foot flat on the sofa. 

Armie pushed up, his fingers massaging Timothée’s scalp. He looked Timothée over, he didn’t want to push too far. 

“Alright?” He asked, blue eyes wandering over Timothée’s flushed features. He took in the half lidded eyes and lips swollen from kissing. “All this ok?” 

It took Tim a moment to answer, as if taking the question to heart and wishing to be honest about how he answered. “So far, yes,” he said softly. “I don’t mind making out...” he began and seemed to drift off. 

“But?” Armie asked slowly. 

“But,” Timothée whispered. “I don’t think I’m ready to do more than that tonight.”

“That’s fine,” Armie said with a soft half smile, his fingers still gently caressing Tim’s scalp. 

Timothée bit his bottom lip and looked Armie over. “Is it?” 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Armie asked in a sweet husked tone. 

“I don’t know,” Timothée replied, sounding sweet and innocent. Vulnerable, almost. 

Armie leaned forward and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Timothée’s pout. He was so incredibly careful, as if kissing a soft flower petal he didn’t wish to bruise. “No worries,” Armie said. “We can take all the time we want.” When their eyes met, Armie saw the question in Timothée’s eyes. He gave a small nod. “I mean it.”

“What about Justin?” Timothée asked without moving, not wishing to show any emotion at the moment.  

“I broke up with him,” Armie answered truthfully. 

“So you could... see other people?” Timothée asked with an innocent voice that didn’t quiet match the sexy smile spreading on his lips. 

Armie couldn’t help but chuckle. “Because it wasn’t working out,” Armie said smiling. “Justin wanted to settle down and for a moment I was at a point in my life where it seemed like a good idea and he seemed like the perfect candidate.”

It was Timmy’s turn to ask. “But..?”

Armie grinned. “But,” he replied. “I am not the right person for him to settle down with.”

“Hmm,” Timothée said with a slight nod and readjusting under Armie. He ran his hands up the warm body and wrapped a hand around Armie’s neck. “Is that so?”

“It is,” Armie replied. 

“And yet you asked me to spend the night?” Timothée’s eyes narrowed just so. 

“Indeed,” Armie replied. “I wish to feed you and spend time with you and I didn’t want to worry about what time I had to get you home.”

“Hmm,” Tim said raising his eyebrows and nodding again. “So, no ulterior motives?”

“None,” Armie said innocently. 

“And where am I to sleep?” 

Armie grinned. “I have a lovely guest bedroom.” He didn’t miss the flash of annoyance that passed by Timothée’s relaxed featured. “Or,” he continued without missing a beat. “We  could  share my king sized bed. I think it’s large enough that we could chat and be comfortable and still be able to give each other enough space.”

“I didn’t bring anything to sleep in,” Timmy said, letting out a breath. 

“I’ve got plenty of clothes you can choose to borrow from. Even brand new boxers in unopened packages.”

Timothée grinned. “Somehow I don’t think I would fit in your boxers.” 

“I have some in different sizes.”

Timmy gasped at this. “You slut!” He said and Armie froze. “You have brand new boxers in different sizes for the men you bring home to fuck! So when you send them packing the next morning they at least look halfway decent!”

“Who said anything about fucking?!” Armie asked a bit defensively. He hated being called out as he felt he had been delicate and not pushy at all with Tim. 

“Why else do you have packages of brand new boxers that won’t fit you?!” 

Armie looked down at Tim. He had never been asked this before and he hated the fact that Tim was right. “You’re free to go if you wish,” Armie said softly. 

Timothée seemed to relax a bit. “I do not wish to go,” he said calmly. “I wish to stay.” 

“Good,” Armie said smiling and relaxing. “I can show you to the guest bedroom when you’re ready.”

Timothée rolled his eyes and grinned. “I’d rather be shown to your bed,” he said, his confidence and the way he looked at Armie sent a shiver down Armie’s spine. “Just...” he let out a small sigh. “I... don’t like to jump in sack unless I’m in an established relationship,” he said in a bit of a teasing voice. He lowered his lids and ran a soft hand across Armie’s chest. “Like I said, I don’t  mind  making out but...”

“Of course,” Armie said, tilting his chin down and kissing Timmy’s hand. “And I respect that. As you wish.”

Timothée beamed. “Then... take me to bed!” He demanded with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Armie laughed. He disentangled himself from Timothée and got up on his knees. Timothée pushed up to his elbows and before he could register it, Armie had slipped and arm under his knees and another under his arms and he had hoisted him up and was carrying him through the living room and down the hallway that led to the bedrooms.  

Armie’s bedroom door was open and once he entered the lights came on, a soft glow that was most pleasing and not harsh on the eyes. 

Timothée looked up at Armie and grinned, bouncing one leg slightly. “Impressive!” He said after having taken in the large room and bed. “And carried through the threshold as if I were a blushing bride!” Timothée licked his bottom lip. “You’re much more romantic than I imagined.”

Armie walked in and delivered Timothée on the bed. “And you,” Armie said, sliding on to the bed and on top of Timothée. “Are much more dangerous than I could have ever imagined.” He pushed Timothée down on the bed with a passionate kiss which seemed to pick up right where they had left off on the couch.  

“Dangerous?” Tim asked panting when the kiss ended. 

“Most dangerous,” Armie replied and pushed in for another passionate kiss, this time rolling them over, Timothée ending up on top of him. 

Timothée pushed up, mind too focused on kissing Armand to ask what he had meant by dangerous. As Timothée leaned in for another kiss, opening his mouth, licking the seam of Armie’s lips and then slid his tongue inside of Armie’s mouth to taste it, he realized he didn’t quiet care what type of dangerous Armie thought he was. For it was obvious to Timothée that Armie Hammer liked to play with danger if he thought Tim was the type of danger he liked well... Timothée didn’t have a problem with that. 


End file.
